And Then It Began
by Dekustar the Mad Author
Summary: ::whistles:: Wow! Another serious story!! Oh well, i hope it's an original idea. Have you ever wondered what was before Hyrule, before the Goddesses? This is what Din, Nayru, and Farore went through before they became what they are now.
1. The Blind Storyteller/Prologue

What? Another serious story from the psycho!?!?! What is the world coming to? Oh well, I hope you like it! I think it's even an original idea! Oh, and sorry that it's just a prologue . I'll get more up soon, I swear!! And not just LinkSage soon, either!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything BUT Zelda. Sigh.so close.  
  
And Then It Began  
  
Prologue Every single child of Hyrule Castle Town were eagerly awaiting as the blind man drank a small glass of water. He had only arrived a few days ago from some unknown country, but his fame as a storyteller had grown until even a few mothers were compelled to listen to his wild and fantastical tales. One such mother kindly brought him a chair, while everyone else either stood or sat on the ground. The man leaned forward. "I believe you young folk would like a story?" He asked, his deep voice rumbling as if coming from the depths of some mysterious cavern. "Yes please!" Everyone chorused. The man leaned back, stroking his long, unkempt beard. "Well now, have I told you about the Hylian stronger then ten bulls?" He asked. "Yep!" One small girl chirped, but looked around, embarrassed, as she was the only who had spoken. The man smiled kindly, and leaned in the direction her voice had come in. "What is your name, lass?" "Tri-Trinity, sir. "Ah, young Trinity, perhaps you can refresh my memory. Have I also told of the Zora princess, fairer then any other, who won the heart of a wicked magician?" The girl nodded, but remembering he was blind, spoke her answer. "Hm. What would be a good tale for today? Ah! Have I told you of the birth of the three Great Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru?" "Nope! What's that one?" Trinity asked eagerly. A thrum of whispers started up, but immediately hushed as the storyteller started talking again. "A long, long time ago, before Hyrule as we know it existed, there was a place that no longer is. The beings that lived there were similar to Hylians, with a few subtle differences. The most obvious one being that they had rounded ears, instead of the normal points we all have. One day in this strange place, a common woman, a peasant, gave birth to triplets- three beautiful, healthy girls, the eldest with red hair and eyes, the second with green, and the youngest with blue." 


	2. The Naming

Hey hey! Me again! You seemed to like the beginning, so I made more. It's probably a little weird, but stuff WILL be explained next chapter, if you need it to be. Oh well. Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: Hm. I don't think there are any original disclaimers left. Oh well. I don't own it. Miyamoto does. Unless the doctors were very very wrong, I don't think it's physically possible for me to be him. Got it?  
  
Chapter 1-The Naming Amarla smiled weakly as she looked upon her three new born daughters, fast asleep in her arms. Each one had a fuzz of strangely colored hair on her seemingly huge head. Her husband, Mendor, sat on the edge of her bed, a sigh escaping his lips. "They're so beautiful. You did a wonderful job, love." He whispered, taking care not to wake them. "We did a wonderful job," Amarla corrected gently, kissing each girl in turn on her forehead. "What should we name them?" She asked, forgetting to keep her voice down. The green-haired child opened her eyes briefly, almost in reprimand, before escaping back into her dreamland. "I don't know. Certainly they should be uncommon names. I mean, what with their coloring. I can't get over that. Do you have any idea how that happened? We both have brown hair," Mendor asked. "I don't quite know, beloved. But you have always been the best namer, you could come up with excellent names for them." Amarla complimented. Mendor gently touched each girl on the forehead, naming them as he went. "Din for fire.Farore for earth.Nayru for water." He said. Amarla smiled approvingly. "Din, Farore, and Nayru.my sweet little girls." All four girls started to drift off. Mendor, sensing it was time for his departure, gently stood up, and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, a young boy came up to him. "Ah, Disen. Guess what! You have three beautiful baby sisters!" Mendor told him excitedly. The seven year old smiled. "Can I see them? What are their names? How are they? What do they look like? How's mom?" He asked, just as excited as his father. "Patience, patience!" Laughed Mendor. "All four are sleeping right now, but you can see them when they wake up. Your mother is fine. Their names are Din, Farore, and Nayru. You'll see them later." Replied the father, answering as best he could. "Din, Farore, and Nayru." The boy paused, then nodded. "I like those names. They're good names. Who made them?" "You have a lot of questions, as usual. I made them, actually. Now, Disen, I think it's time you went to play." "Aw." the boy sullenly wandered off to tell his friends all about his growing family. Mendor smiled at the retreating figure. Disen would be a good big brother to his sisters.  
  
* * *  
  
Four-year-old Nayru screamed playfully as her oldest sister pounced on her from behind. Din growled, faithful to her part as the monster. Farore jumped in, playing the "Knight in Shining Armor". "Don't worry Nayru, I'll save you!" She cried as the "monster" was pulled away and slain with a stick. "Thank you, brave sir knight! I'm going to marry you now!" Nayru announced, and the ceremony soon followed, with the ex-monster playing the priest. However, the fun and games was soon halted as Disen came up, spoiling the whole wedding. "What are you three goofs doing?" He asked, stomping on the bridal bouquet Nayru had dropped. Din put her hands on her hips. Her sisters followed her example. "Disen, you big bully, go 'way! We're playing!" She announced. "Whatever. Mom wants you. I couldn't care less what you were playing." Disen said, turning to walk away. Nayru's lip quivered. "Why's he got to be so mean, Din?" She asked, trying not to cry. Din threw a comforting arm around her. "Doncha worry Nayru. When we grow up all big an' strong, mean ole Disen won't bother us no more. He'll be all sad cuz we'll be big strong warriors, an' we'll kick any monster's butt, right 'Rore?" The green haired sister nodded enthusiastically. Nayru smiled weakly. "Yeah, and we'll have a big huge palace wiff lotsa toys an' fun stuff! An' we'll play all day!" She added, liking the idea more and more. "Yeah! But for now we gots ta see mom. I wonder what she wants?" Farore wondered aloud. The trio trooped inside, leaving the yard and their imaginary game. When they trooped inside, they saw that there was company, in the form of a middle aged man with black hair, brown eyes, and a long cloak covering whatever clothes he had. Something about him made Din want to shiver, but she kept up a strong image for her sisters' sake. Amarla quickly introduced them. "Girls, this is Mr. Torla. Mr. Torla, meet Din, Farore, and Nayru." There was a shy round of hi's from the triplets. The man leaned forward, giving a smile that had a long ways to go to friendly. "Hullo, ladies. I've heard some very interesting things about you." He said, eyeing their hair. Amarla wrung her hands nervously. "Mr. Torla has an interesting proposition-" "Propafistin?" Din asked. "No, no, proposition. An offer. Anyway, he's offered to apprentice you three when you're old enough-say, seven-into being.herbalists, was it?" She asked, turning to the scary man. "Well, that's one part of it. Basically, I'll be teaching you three everything I know about.the ways of the world, and how to.make it work for you." The mother nodded emphatically. The sisters exchanged glances. "Why us?" Din asked. Mr. Torla chuckled. "You're very advanced for your age. You three have a.a gift, you could say. It would benefit you very greatly in this field of work. That is, if you agree to it. Of course you'll be able to see your mother and father and brother, and you'll be staying together. How does it sound? It won't be for three years at least, anyway." 


End file.
